Talk:Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep
Are there skeletons? How classy! When I watched the announcement trailer for Krieg I noticed a lil' spoiler for this DLC...I think...Just look and give your opinion...you see them on 1:14 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZlTf9SnPHJE#t=74s) Leafless (talk) 13:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Damn sure was a subtle little hint. Like how they threw that in there like no one would notice. this DLC is gonna be greatttttttt. I keep imagining my little Gaige in a suit or armor x.x Gaige The Mechro (talk) 23:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) New gear (Hopes and dreams of a weapon collector) I personally hope for following: *A new melee-weapon (It would be theme fitting and with only 2 real melee weapons and Rapier we surely need a 3rd one.) *An area effect slag grenade (We have fire, corrosive and shock area Vladof-grenades, so why not a slag area Vladof-grenade?) *Seraph gear (Seraph stuff got more and more powerful with every new DLC, so this time they could actually be something fearsome.) Leafless (talk) 06:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Golden Keys Just need a confrimation for this but, does one need to save up their Golden Keys for this or is it just the Eridium?Volcannon (talk) 19:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry, I must have been too tired to sign this. 'Gemstone' prefixes It's not clear from the info here, but from what I've read from the references, the gemstone names linked to manufacturers mentioned on the page refers to items functionally identical to those currently in BL2 but with unique skins and prefixes (eg. Aquamarine Aegis made by Maliwan). The drop conditions haven't been revealed but it seems likely the reskins occur on some or all items of Purple rarity. Wannas (talk) 15:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : They drop from the queen when you feed her. As an aside, why does everybody always forget the Torgue Rock proefix when making these lists? Taverius (talk) 17:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Can't download free? We have the season pass, but can't find where to download it without using microsoft points. Anyone else having this problem?Christian Broach (talk) 15:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : I can't DL it either, I'm not sure if it's included in the Season Pass or not, or if they just need to update the system to allow us to do so. Jazzlizard (talk) 21:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : If you have the Season pass, then yes, it is free as this is the fourth DLC. Have you tried going into the game itself and choosing Downloadable Content?Volcannon (talk) 22:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : Figured out what it was for me. We were checking with the wrong profile.Christian Broach (talk) 01:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, works now, I downloaded it in the game-menu and it comes up as "free". Jazzlizard (talk) 23:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Pixies Anyone have any idea what these pixies are supposed to do? Dr. Feelgood (talk) 18:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : They give you various "shrine effects" and follow you around for a little while. I think they might also attack enemies. Not sure about that though.Shindokaku (talk) 00:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : If you manage to grab one, they will follow you around and give you buffs. Also, yes, they will attack enemies alongside you as well, albeit not for very much damage though. If you attack it though, it WILL turn on you, forcing you to kill it (or run away if you perfer).Volcannon (talk) 00:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Heads, anyone? Ok, I have one quick question: How do you get a head in the final DLC if there is one? Please respond and thanks in advance!Nuetered Mole (talk) 02:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It's a reward for completing the DLC, but I've heard rumors that it's glitched at the moment and not working correctly (multiple friends completed the DLC, no drop). Atypicaloracle (talk) 10:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, the only head I got was the Handsome Jack mask from Handsome Sorcerer that you'd normally get when completing the normal game.Volcannon (talk) 15:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Enemies and the vault hunters. So, we know that dwarves look like Salvador, Pixies are Maya and Orc are Krieg (I think), right? What about the other characters?Volcannon (talk) 15:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) '5th DLC or premise of Borderlands 3?' I'm not going to toss out spoilers, but people may know what I'm talking about with a line towards the end of this DLC. I think its after the final boss, but before the actual end scene. I'll elaborate if I have to, but did anyone else think this when they heard the line? Or do you think, with the way the final scene was given, that Borderlands 2 is pretty much finished. Sad that only two new characters came out, but they're quite enjoyable enough and show that GB will probably have a wider variety for the next game. Draccy (talk) 05:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Final Picture Alright I'm adding this here because no one seems to have taken a picture of the last scene of the game sadly. Hellrazordirty (http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Car_Fort_City!_Gamesave_by_Daydreamdirty :Please support me by downloading my Ultimate Hardcore Fallout 3 Gamesave https://docs.google.com/open?id=0ByhtYcn-O_7sZmk3XzNqUGdyRFk :here) 21:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :If we need that image we can upload it. We don't really want images with IGN watermarks though. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) This page looks like it has a fair ammount of info on it now, can it really still be considered a Stub? Yeht-C (talk) 00:30, September 16, 2013 (UTC)